Dungeons and Bears Season 3: The Damned Crusade
Episode 1: (Complete) A new group of adventurers arrive at Star fall Valley, where they run into Bin Aladdin, the rich drug dealing sheik, that will be escorting them into the valley as a guide. They travel upon a dirt path, fighting a group of mushroom men and inadvertently interrupting a Voodoo Convention. Nesh and Keera, a techno wizard and traditional voodoo priest attack them. Keera is struck down by Alastair's twin slashes, and Nesh teams up with her armored mushroom man summon, and holds out until two other mages arrive to support him. Nayami, a black hole witch, and Thorne, a nature witch confront the heroes. Thorne is instantly killed by Alyona,s fire attack, and Mist's slash send Nayami sailing into the bushes. Nesh is then killed by Sir Connor's justice slash. The group are then set upon by more and followed by a group of priests, they are approached by a kind horsemage named Fran that wishes an end to the hostilities. The group begin to reach an understanding when Fran's allies are cut down by a shadowy figure. The group finally meets their contact in minor star, it is none other than Rue, the nautilus assassin. Rue complains about the witnesses and tries to coax Alastair to kill Fran. When he hesitates, Rue takes initiative and kills Fran herself. Rue criticizes the adventurers, now realized to be a contracted strike force allied with Nautilus named Team Epsilon. Rue begins to list off the targets they will be hunting, now revealed to be the old adventurers: Arien of Demland, Gustav Frisk, Boner of Malblart, Emilianus De Lennox. As she is explaining, the leader of the mages, Haruko arrives, gesturing wildly and demanding answers, Rue offhandendly suggests the group eliminate her and the group attack Haruko. Haruko proves to be slippery and difficult, until Sir Connor bashes her with a shield, and smashed her head in. The group begin their travels and leave the area, with the only survivor Nayami crawling away, and running into Arien 616. He then requests she tell him everything. Episode 2: (Complete) The adventurers are camping when they are approaches by Rue. Rue complains the local bandits will be a problem and she would like them all eliminated, prompting the group to travel to the nearby bandit sites and destroy them. On the way, the group runs into George of the jungle, who tags along on their journey. As they reach underbrush, they are attacked by a man in a black panther suit. The group battle him, with Mist knocking him out. The group then run into a creepy man named Goldust, who throws gold glitter everywhere, the group have a difficult battle against his homoerotic gyrating and eagle turning ability. The group finally defeat him, and run into the bandit leader named Iron Sheik. Anatoly launches into a run, only to run right into the Sheiks steel hard abs. After a lengthy discussion, the adventurers engage in battle with the Iron Sheik. In a blur, Luxor charges forward and with a mighty swing, beheads the Sheik. Before they can rest, they are set upon by Jena, the leader of the bandit camp. Jena is disgusted by Sheik's efforts, and decides to fight them herself. The adventurers prove far too skilled however, as they continuously repel her. Alyona throws her with a psychic blast, as she's standing, Anatoly flings her to the ground with a wrestling move, Jena lands on her head, breaking her neck. Rue arrives in time, and thanks the adventurers for wiping out the bandits. As they discuss what to do next, an arrow strikes near Rue. The group is then set upon by a ;large group of knights, led by a man named Maxis. Maxis declares that they are from Free Love Company, and have arrived to defeat the bandits, seeing the adventurers however, Maxis mistakes them for bandits and attacks. Maxis calls upon Harkin, his largest warrior, and the group begin to battle with him, narrowly dodging his swinging flail. Sir Connor finds an opening and slams into Harkin, sending him flying into Maxis. While they recover, Maxis calls upon his archers. The archers fire hitting the group, when Alyona sends the arrows back, killing the archers. Harkin returns once more and attacks, but he is quickly dispatched by a giant hole in his body, caused by Lydia's lightning spell. As Harkin falls, the knight groups wizard marches forward. Womble the wizard challenges the adventurers and produces fearsome spells. Sir Connor, however, appeals to his intelligence. Womble, swayed by Sir Connor's words and realizing the skirmish is not profitable, packs up and simply leaves.Maxis then calls upon his Falconer, Steve. Steve calls upon his falcon, only for it to be a giant blue eagle, with an annoyed attitude. The eagle creature begins smoking a cigarette, being completely aloof. The group become fond of the eagle, and Alyona tries to convert it to their side. The eagle, fond of "russian sluts" as he says, joins the adventurer party. Before Steve can even comprehend what is going on, he is killed by a swift kick by Leon. The group then encounter the companies fiercest warrior, Orph the Beastmaster. Orph reveals his innate ability to dominate animals, and compels the eagle to his side. He then summons an Armored Wolf to do battle with the group as well. As Alastair gets mauled by the wolf, the group discuss how to best fight the foe. Alastair shakes control from Orph enough, that the wolf is released. Angered, Orph then summons a Komodo dragon. As Alastair is mauled by the Komodo Dragon, Luxor stabs out one of Orph's eyes, as he is distracted by the pain, Anatoly rushes up and slits his throat, killing him. Maxis has had enough and orders his knights to move in. Alastair in a moment of bravado, runs through Maxis with his sword, killing him. Luxor, filled with the strength of the sun, goes on a murderous rampage, wiping out the entire knight party by himself, bare-handed. The group find a young knight cowering named Nier, the only survivior of Luxor's massacre, and pleads with the adventurers for his life. Rue looks him over, and decides to let him go, knowing the important role he would play later. The group weary, march on towards the mountain path. Episode 3: (In Progress) The adventurers begin by climbing a mountain side on their way to intercept their assassination targets. Lydia is able to effortlessly climb up the rock face by using a vine ladder. Abcon then ceremoniously smashes into the mountain side, stirring a nest of man eating moths and getting mauled. Alyona uses music to enchant the moths and hitches a ride on them to the top. Pooka, against everyone elses pleas, firebombs the moths. Alyona, in an effort to save her friends, moves them out of the way. The group reach the top and find themselves in a snowy forest, where they find a strange man named Bigglesworth conversing with the trees. He regards the adventurers as old friends and greets them warmly, then giving them warnings as he recognizes Rue. Rue commands the group to kill him, to which they become very reluctant. Anatoly finally stabs him, and Bigglesworth retreats, vanishing into the cold. Alyona then angrily confronts Rue, prompting the group to ask for the purpose of the mission. Rue reveals if Bigglesworth gets away, he will save one of the targets in the future. THe group remain unconvinced, prompting Rue to reveal that their targets will eventually advance to Star Majora and will assassinate the Red Queen. Rue wants to stop them before that happens. The group, with tensions high, continue on, reaching the Ice Caves. Rue trips over a randomly severed camel leg, and they are suddenly besieged by a familiar injured giant snow yeti that regurgitates zombies. Sir Connor uses holy light to reveal its giant form, but is then crushed along by Alastair by one of its paws. Alyona shoots it, but is interrupted by a horde of zombies, who jump on her and bite her, Sir Connor shield bashes Luxor by accident, Alastair then gets bit by moth, who becomes a familiar. Luxor then slices the monster in half, revealing the undead Lord Gook the Deathless. Gook proclaims he is the Lord of Flesh from the 8th circle, who was imprisoned inside the snow yeti. The group find Auriel's body, making rue believe they are on the right track Alyona accidentally steps on Ice Cream Alastair kills ICe Cream, RUe turns Gook into a ring, and gives it to Alyona RUe uses Alastairs Moth familiar to send a message to the local guard tower that Arien is a murderer.hence starting he problems.